Glaucoma is a potentially blinding disease that affects over 60 million people worldwide, or about 1-2% of the population. Typically, glaucoma is characterized by elevated intraocular pressure. Increased pressure in the eye can cause damage to the optic nerve which can lead to loss of vision and even blindness if left untreated. Consistent reduction of intraocular pressure can slow down or stop progressive loss of vision associated with glaucoma.
Increased intraocular pressure is generally caused by sub-optimal efflux or drainage of fluid (aqueous humor) from the eye. Aqueous humor or fluid is a clear, colorless fluid that is continuously replenished in the eye. Aqueous humor is produced by the ciliary body, and then ultimately exits the eye through the trabecular meshwork. The trabecular meshwork extends circumferentially around the eye at the anterior chamber angle, or drainage angle, which is formed at the intersection between the peripheral iris or iris root, the anterior sclera or scleral spur and the peripheral cornea. The trabecular meshwork feeds outwardly into Schlemm's canal, a narrow circumferential passageway generally surrounding the exterior border of the trabecular meshwork. Positioned around and radially extending from Schlemm's canal are aqueous veins or collector channels that receive drained fluid. The net drainage or efflux of aqueous humor can be reduced as a result of decreased facility of outflow, decreased outflow through the trabecular meshwork and canal of Schlemm drainage apparatus, increased episcleral venous pressure, or possibly, increased production of aqueous humor. Flow out of the eye can also be restricted by blockages or constriction in the trabecular meshwork and/or Schlemm's canal.
Glaucoma, pre-glaucoma, and ocular hypertension currently can be treated by reducing intraocular pressure using one or more modalities, including medication, incisional surgery, laser surgery, cryosurgery, and other forms of surgery. In general, medications or medical therapy are the first lines of therapy. If medical therapy is not sufficiently effective, more invasive surgical treatments may be used. For example, a standard incisional surgical procedure to reduce intraocular pressure is trabeculectomy, or filtration surgery. This procedure involves creating a new drainage site for aqueous humor. Instead of naturally draining through the trabecular meshwork, a new drainage pathway is created by removing a portion of sclera and trabecular meshwork at the drainage angle. This creates an opening or passage between the anterior chamber and the subconjunctival space that is drained by conjunctival blood vessels and lymphatics. The new opening may be covered with sclera and/or conjunctiva to create a new reservoir called a bleb into which aqueous humor can drain. However, trabeculectomy carries both short and long term risks. These risks include blockage of the surgically-created opening through scarring or other mechanisms, hypotony or abnormally low intraocular pressure, expulsive hemorrhage, hyphema, intraocular infection or endophthalmitis, shallow anterior chamber angle, macular hypotony, choroidal exudation, and others. Thus, alternatives to trabeculectomy are actively being sought.
One alternative is to implant a device in Schlemm's canal that maintains the patency of the canal or aids flow of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber into the canal. Various stents, shunts, catheters, and procedures have been devised for this purpose and employ an ab-externo (from the outside of the eye) approach to deliver the implant or catheter into Schlemm's canal. This method of placement is invasive and typically prolonged, requiring the creation of tissue flaps and deep dissections to access the canal. Additionally, it is very difficult for many surgeons to find and access Schlemm's canal from this incisional approach because Schlemm's canal has a small diameter, e.g., approximately 50 to 250 microns in cross-sectional diameter, and it may be even smaller when collapsed. One such procedure, ab-externo canaloplasty, involves making a deep scleral incision and flap, finding and unroofing Schlemm's canal, circumnavigating all 360 degrees of the canal with a catheter from the outside of the eye, and either employing viscoelastic, a circumferential tensioning suture, or both to help maintain patency of the canal. The procedure is quite challenging and can take anywhere from forty-five minutes to two hours. The long-term safety and efficacy of canaloplasty is very promising, but the procedure remains surgically challenging and invasive.
Another alternative to trabeculectomy is viscocanalostomy, which involves the injection of a viscoelastic solution into Schlemm's canal to dilate the canal and associated collector channels. Dilation of the canal and collector channels in this manner generally facilitates drainage of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber through the trabecular meshwork and Schlemm's canal, and out through the natural trabeculocanalicular outflow pathway. Viscocanalostomy is similar to canaloplasty (both are invasive and ab-externo), except that viscocanalostomy does not involve a suture and does not restore all 360 degrees of outflow facility. Some advantages of viscocanalostomy are that sudden drops in intraocular pressure, hyphema, hypotony, and flat anterior chambers may be avoided. The risk of cataract formation and infection may also be minimized because of the absence of full eye wall penetration, anterior chamber opening, and iridectomy. A further advantage of viscocanalostomy is that the procedure restores the physiologic outflow pathway, thus avoiding the need for external filtration in the majority of eyes. This makes the success of the procedure partly independent of conjunctival or episcleral scarring, which is a leading cause of failure in trabeculectomy. Moreover, the absence of an elevated filtering bleb avoids related ocular discomfort and potentially devastating ocular infections, and the procedure can be carried out in any quadrant of the outflow pathway. Finally, because the entire physiology and purpose of the trabecular meshwork is unknown, retaining it may have benefits that will be realized in the future.
However, despite the advantages of viscocanalostomy and canaloplasty over trabeculectomy, current viscocanalostomy and canaloplasty techniques are still very invasive because access to Schlemm's canal must be created by making a deep incision into the sclera and creating a scleral flap and un-roofing Schlemm's canal. In their current forms, these procedures are both “ab-externo” procedures. “Ab-externo” generally means “from the outside” and therefore inherently implies invasiveness. On the other hand, “ab-interno” means “from the inside” and inherently implies a less invasive or minimally invasive approach. The ab-externo viscocanalostomy and canaloplasty procedures also remain challenging to surgeons, because as previously stated, it is difficult to find and access Schlemm's canal from the outside using a deep incisional approach due to the small diameter of Schlemm's canal. A further drawback still is that at most, viscocanalostomy can only dilate 60 degrees of Schlemm's canal, which is a 360 degree ring-shaped outflow vessel-like structure. The more of the canal that can be dilated, the more total aqueous outflow can be restored.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have systems that easily and atraumatically provide access to Schlemm's canal using an ab-interno approach for the delivery of ocular devices and compositions. It would also be useful to have systems that deliver devices and compositions into Schlemm's canal expeditiously to decrease procedure time and the risk of infection without compromising safety and precision of the delivery procedure. It would also be useful to have systems that deliver devices and fluid compositions into Schlemm's canal using an ab-interno approach so that cataract surgery and glaucoma surgery can both be accomplished during the same surgical sitting using the very same corneal or scleral incision. Such incisions are smaller and allow for less invasive surgery. This approach allows for accessing Schlemm's canal through the trabecular meshwork from the inside of the eye, and thus it is called “ab-interno”. Methods of delivering ocular devices and compositions that effectively disrupt the juxtacanalicular meshwork and adjacent wall of Schlemm's canal, also known as the inner wall of Schlemm's canal, maintain the patency of Schlemm's canal, increase outflow, decrease resistance to outflow, or effectively dilate the canal using the systems in a minimally invasive, ab-interno manner would also be desirable.